Eileen: Changes
by FurFic-er1600
Summary: Eileen has always loved Rigby...but now his brother has come and stolen her heart, or half of it anyway. Will she change into a wilder risky party girl or stay reserved all her life. Rated M for future Chapters. RigbyXEileenXDon. MargaretXMordecai. CHAPTER 5 YEEEEAAAYAAAAAAAAAAHH
1. Run Around

Eileen: Changes

**** I don't own regular show or any rights or anything like that. It belongs to J.G. Quintel, Cartoon Network**** and friends so….yea. This is the first chapter of my story. It's also my first story. I've got a beginning and end, but how I get there is sort of up in the air so…yea. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

What makes something regular? Who in the name of Quintel decides all of this? The truth is, there no such thing as regular. Just common, or rather what is perceived by most as common or normal, and most people can't help but mix up regular and normal.

* * *

**_Run-Around_**

"I need one Caramel Macchiato: extra foam with a vanilla shot, two Oolong teas, and a coke," the red avian belted to the kitchen. Ever since her promotion, Margret as really rose up to the challenge of running the shop to its fullest extent (but she not the focus of this story is she).

"Coming right up," said the mole busily working. Eileen is a mole with a dash of human and beaver. The shop was busy today and she was having trouble keeping up with all the orders. It was Open Mic Nite today so that much was expected. Margret's ex, Angel, was on stage singing some song about lying under a sycamore. The ever growing line of people didn't seem that interested but the patrons sitting at tables were infatuated. This didn't make it any easier on the two girls as they hurried along making the different varieties of drinks availably at this shop.

The shop always seemed to be a safe haven for both the girls even though they work their fingers to the bone. It brought out the best in them, especially Eileen considering what she's usually like. Eileen is a quirky, shy, and reserved girl, but her intelligence makes up for it. Not to mention she constantly surprises her friends with her skills. She got the job working at the Coffee Shop about two years ago. She still remembers what it was like moving here….

…

…

…

"Ugh! Why are we moving?" sighed the unhappy mole. She was resting her head miserably on the door of her parents mini-van.

"It'll be okay," said her half mole half beaver mom. "You'll make new friends."

"Besides," said her dad who is a mole with a quarter human. "This move will work out for us and my restaurant. There's more of our family around, and it's a better location in general."

"My friends were my family too." said the young mole as her glasses slipped. She pushed them up and started to mess with one of the two pony tails on her head.

"I know your upset, but it's the first day of school, and as your mother I suggest you cheer up."

"But it's senior year. No one's gonna talk to me and plus I'll be behind on school work and stuff." Her parent gave her a funny look when she complained about school work. Considering how studious she was, that wasn't going to be a problem. Especially considering she called the school in advance herself to see what they went over and studied there. Eileen saw this and quickly shut-up, but she still felt bad about this town. Twin Pines was one of the only places humans and anthros lived together without problems, so already it wasn't a regular town. Then again, she wasn't a regular girl.

She…

She…

Me…

"What's the hold up?" screamed Margret, snapping Eileen back to reality.

"Sorry, I got them right here." She handed the order to Margret who quickly went out to give it the impatient dog at the counter.

"Thank you come again." said the bird

"Yea right" growled the dog as she exited the store with her order

"What a bitch."

"Literally." said three voices at the same time. Eileen looked up at the familiar voices that spoke along with her. The two men were busy laughing along with Margret. The taller blue fowl had a little chuckle and was facing toward Margret while the shorter brown raccoon leaned on the counter facing looking at the door laughing at the dog with a smug look. The raccoon didn't hear the mole swoon from the other side of the counter as she blushed at the sight of her love. Angel finally finished his song as the audience applauded quietly. I walked on stage, a wolf with deep brown fur, a pair goggles on his head, a fingerless glove and a blue open vest walked on stage with a stereo and a flute. My introduction was muffled out by the audience, so the group didn't hear me. Apparently, it was good enough to get the attention of most of the costumers. I then started my stereo. A guitar was being strummed and I started to perform an up-beat country-like solo on my flute.

"Hey Margret" Mordecai said.

"Hey Mordecai and Rigby," Rigby nodded with a smile and looked away. "The usual?"

"You know it." Margaret presumed to get two cups of some mystery coffee related drink and hand it to them.

"Thanks." said Mordecai handing her some money.

"Oh don't bother. This one is on the house."

"Cool," chimed Rigby. The guys them did their signature "OOOOOOOOH" and the girls couldn't help but giggle.

"H…hey…Rigby," Eileen finally said. Rigby gave her a smile and started to walk away with Mordecai to a table. She sighed as she went to the cash register, but apparently everyone had been served and seeing as I was the last act of the night, no one else bothered to come in. It was almost closing time so Eileen decided to listen to the song I was singing. She immediately recognized it and started to sing along in her head. As I sang the words, her mind started to wander.

_Once upon a midnight dreary  
I woke with something in my head  
I couldn't escape the memory  
Of a phone call and of what you said  
Like a game show contestant with a parting gift  
I could not believe my eyes  
When I saw through the voice of a trusted friend  
Who needs to humor me and tell me lies  
Yeah humor me and tell me lies_

My voice was more soulful than country, but it still suited the song just as well. As Eileen listened, her eyes couldn't help but move to Rigby as the wolf sang and played flute to one of her favorite songs. Her focus was completely on him was on him. I was singing and couldn't help but notice how oblivious the raccoon was to Eileen's gaze. Can't he sense it: the love and compassion coming out of her eyes? Maybe I'll mention it when I meet them…eventually.

_And I'll lie too and say I don't mind  
And as we seek so shall we find  
And when you're feeling open I'll still be here  
But not without a certain degree of fear  
Of what will be with you and me  
I still can see things hopefully  
But you  
Why you wanna give me a run-around  
Is it a sure-fire way to speed things up  
When all it does is slow me down_

As her mind started to wander, she couldn't help but thing of Rigby. His looks, his voice, his dashing smile, and his crude but funny sense of humor all went through the moles mind. She thought of asking the mammal out but…_  
And shake me and my confidence  
About a great many things  
But I've been there I can see it cower  
Like a nervous magician waiting in the wings  
Of a bad play where the heroes are right  
And nobody thinks or expects too much  
And Hollywood's calling for the movie rights  
Singing hey babe let's keep in touch  
Hey baby let's keep in touch _

Eileen started to imagine if it was Rigby singing this to her and they were a couple. It was really corny, but she didn't care. She was inspired by the song as I approached the climax of the song.

_But I want more than a touch I want you to reach me  
And show me all the things no one else can see  
So what you feel becomes mine as well  
And soon if we're lucky we'd be unable to tell  
What's yours and mine the fishing's fine  
And it doesn't have to rhyme so don't feed me a line  
But you  
Why you wanna give me a run-around  
Is it a sure-fire way to speed things up  
When all it does is slow me down_

I brought up my flute and proceeded to match the harmonica solo from the original song almost identically but with my own flair. I couldn't help but look over at Eileen once more. Her mind was in a tizzy of images as it went on. She imagined her and Rigby together out on the town having a great time: laughing, dancing, playing, and loving each other's company…each other. She was in such bliss that a sigh escaped her mouth. Margret and Mordecai took notice and looked over at her and who she was staring at: Rigby. They couldn't help but smile at Eileen and her story-book style love for  
Rigby. They wonder if he will ever notice Eileen's obvious love and do something about it. But for now, I guess all they can do is sit and watch me sing. I'll try and make this obvious for Rigby.

_Tra la la la la bomba dear this is the pilot speaking  
And I've got some news for you  
It seems my ship still stands no matter what you drop  
And there ain't a whole lot that you can do  
Oh sure the banner may be torn and the wind's gotten colder  
Perhaps I've grown a little cynical  
But I know no matter what the waitress brings  
I shall drink in and always be full  
Yeah, I will drink in and always be full_

Oh I like coffee  
And I like tea  
I'd like to be able to enter a final plea  
I still got this dream that you just can't shake  
I love you to the point you can no longer take  
Well all right okay  
So be that way  
I hope and pray  
That there's something left to say  
But you  
Why you wanna give me a run-around  
Is it a sure-fire way to speed things up  
When all it does is slow me down  
But you  
Why you wanna give me a run-around  
Is it a sure-fire way to speed things up  
When all it does is slow me down.

The audience applauded and Margret got on stage and I sat down "Thank you for coming to the Coffee Shop. Unfortunately, it's closing time. Good Night and have a safe trip home"

The various patrons along with me proceeded to leave except for Mordecai and Rigby. I don't think Rigby got the hint…oh well. I'll try again later.

"That guy was good with a flute" said Rigby

"Yeaaaaaa-yuuuuuuh" yelled Mordecai.

"It was really nice" agreed Margret

"Yea," said Eileen. "He was really good.

"Well," Mordecai exclaimed. "We better go. Benson will get mad if we don't hurry.

"Who cares," growled Rigby, Mordecai hit him in the harm. "OW"

"Not cool dude, you wanna get fired"

"He won't fire us."

"Whatever…" Mordecai said as he rolled his eyes. "Well, bye guys"

Eileen and Margret said their good byes as the guys put on their coats and headed into the light snow. After the girls and finished cleaning up and but the money from today in the safe, they locked up and ascended up the stairs.

"I'll see you later Eileen"

"Okay. Bye" Split of two different sides of the street and walk home. As Eileen walked home she passed the park. It was hazy, but she could see Rigby and Mordecai getting out of the golf cart and walking into the house, but not before Mordecai shoved Rigby into the snow and a small snowball fight proceeded. As they walked in Eileen couldn't help but feel that it was kind of creepy watching them like that, but she couldn't help it. She wanted that kind of happiness. She deserves it…right? A shiver interrupted her thoughts as she looked up to the sky. It was getting dark so she hurried to her house. The whole way she couldn't help but think of happiness. Happiness with Rigby.

When Eileen got home she removed her jacket and went to her room. She got out the book, _Catcher in The Rye_ and started to read. Or she tried to read rather. Her mind started to drift back to Rigby. Why does she like Rigby? He so rude and rebellious a…and free…and…funny and… Why doesn't he notice her? Is it intentionally? Is he trying to make her suffer? "Nah…he's just Rigby…" She thought. "And I'm just Eileen." She yawned as she slowly drifted off to sleep. It's been a long day. She was ready for some well-deserved rest.

**_Run Around_**_-Blues Travelers_

* * *

**Whelp…..there you go. This is my first chapter. You like it? I hope so. If you don't, tell me what to change. I'm open to all suggestions. Got any questions? Tell me in the review or email me.**

**If you guys were confused, the wolf in the story is my first OC. He's the omniscient narrator of the story but is also a character in it. If you've ever read or have seen the Book/Play _Our Town_, he's supposed to have a role similar to the stage manager in their story. He's part of the story, but knows what the characters are thinking and doing.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Again I'm open to all suggestions.**

**So until my next chapter…**

**Be Fun…**

**Be Free…**

**Be Fic-ers.**


	2. Dreams

****A/N. In this chapter, we're going to dive into Eileen's mind, what makes her tick…at least my interpretation….if there is anything I want you guys to remember when you read this, it's that these are the stories of one person's interpretation….anyway…to the story.**

* * *

True regularity can't exist. The subconscious does not allow one the pleasure of this. It's different, complex, misunderstood even to the possessor of said conscience. Ironically, this is its self is necessary to keep the "regularity" we all know.

* * *

_**Dreams**_

Eileen's can't remember the last time she dreamed, but she knows she does. Whenever she does dream she can't remember what she dreams about…but this night, this night that will change. Eileen is dreaming, but she's aware…she can't explain it, but she's aware, aware of nothing, nothing being all see can see in the void of purple, black, and blue she's standing in.

"Hello," she said. The only reply was her echo….an echo. Echo equals objects…but not many.

"Is anyone of anything there?" no answer…just a slight wind…and a light…a growing light…white in hue…no red…pink?...with a figure, no two figures forming.

"Who is that…hello?" still no verbal response, but the two figures turned to her. She can start to make out their basic features. One is a short mammal of sorts, bushy tail, about her height with slightly puffed up hair. The other was buff and human like in appearance but with a tail still similar to the first person as well as similar hair, maybe an advanced version of the first…no, not better, but contrasting.

The light behind the two figures began to change, turning into two separate hues. The two figures walked opposite directions with the two colors of light following them. Behind the first entity was a green light, the other, an almost metallic, sleek gray light…grey light. Is that possible? The two figures stopped walking, and turned back to Eileen as if they were waiting for her to do something.

"What is it," said Eileen. "What do you want?" At this the first figured motioned her to walk over to it…or rather him. The closer she got the more she could make out. As she did, the green light started to envelope everything around her, all except for the grey light. It too slowly began to fade

As she kept walking, the scene around her changed. Walls rose up and the floor started glowing…glowing so many colors. Not just green, but blue, and purple, and red, and all other colors as well. Pretty soon, the ceiling was doing the same. More figures could be seen as she continued to walk. There were moving erratically…shaking, no dancing. As she turned to look at herself, she was caught by surprise. The clothes she had been wearing had turned into something totally different. She had on a tight black skirt that stopped above her knees. When she looked at her arms, they were bare, and she could see her belly button. At first she thought she was topless, but another look at her showed that she had a sleeveless navy blue blouse with ruffles that stopped below her bust light. Eileen laughed at that though considering she didn't think she had much of one. When she finally looked up, all that could escape her mouth was a quiet "wow" as she gazed at the scene in front of her.

To put it simply, this club was off the hook, literally. The club's name was "Off the Hook", as shown by the glowing words on the floor. It was great. She was captivated by the music playing. It was something from…The Cranberries, yea. All the guests were dancing as the music blasted through the speakers. She looked and saw a banner hanging, what was on it caught her by surprise however. "Congratulations Eileen &…"

"Hey, there she is." said a man's voice from behind her. As she turned around, she could see a big Blue Jay running toward her, with a Robin in tow.

"Hey girl," said Margaret. "This party is amazing"

"Yeeeeaaaa it iiiiis" said Mordecai. They shared a laugh as Eileen just looked on dumb founded by what was happening. She knew she was dreaming, but everything looked so, real. It felt and sounded real. It even smelled real. How is this happening?

"Man Eileen," said Mordecai. "I can't believe you're getting hitch." What did he say? Eileen was in shock, but played along.

"Uh…yea. Me neither" She mumbled. She tried to look at the banner to try and get a hint at who her mystery finance was, but her view was blocked by all the clubbers.

"I can't believe you're getting married before us." laughed Margaret as she hugged Mordecai.

"Don't worry love," said Mordecai. "It will be soon." They started to kiss each other passionately. They got so caught up in each other's love they forgot Eileen was standing there.

"Uh…" Eileen interrupted. "So where is my…uh…"Eileen was at a loss for words not knowing who her mystery man was. "My 'hubby to be.'" Margaret and Mordecai stopped kissing at this.

"He's in the V.I.P. Lounge" replied Margaret.

"Yea," said Mordecai. "He said he has a surprise for you. Eileen's heart skipped a beat.

"Uh…thanks for the t…tip." stammered Eileen. With this, she walked away from the couple and started towards the back of the club.

Eileen is so confused right now. What is happening? Who her fiancé? Why does this seem so real, where did that person go...that person. Could that mystery person be her so called "finance"? There's only one way to find out.

As she kept walking, trying not to bump into all of the people and animals dancing there cares away, she finally got to a noticeably different part of the club. The walls were a deep crimson and the floor was an almost black, very dark brown. There were booths all around the walls. They consisted of a long, curved, black couch that could sit about 6 people, a few wine coolers, and a curtain if things got "private". Eileen felt so out of place here. The different grungy-looking patron were all giving her weird looks as she walk through the room, at least, that's what she felt like. She looked and looked but couldn't find anyone who resembled the characteristics of the figure she saw. All of sudden, she was face to face with a big elegant purple curtain. There was a stand next to the curtain. "Reserved for: Coffee Shop and Park house". Eileen's eyes went wide. No guys worked at the coffee shop. Could "he" really be in there? Why didn't she realize it before? Was that figure…was he literally the man of her dreams? She stormed into the make-shift room and saw her suspicions were realized.

The raccoon was slightly leaned on the edge of the couch. On his right hand was a black fingerless glove with the word "Rock" embroidered into it in brown writing. He had a white fedora with a black band above the rim that hid his eyes from the mole, but not the heart melting smile on his face. His luminescent, white tie lay perfectly on his sleek clean fur as the raccoon laid there with his head ever-so lightly resting on his bare index and middle fingers' knuckles. His light, almost cloud-like tail, rested on his lap starting at his left thigh and running down his right knee. Without even looking up he spoke.

"Come her…my love," he whispered ever so seductively. "I've been waiting for you for what seems like forever." He motioned for her to come over using only his tail. Eileen responded and started to walk to him. As she got close to him, he looked up to Eileen with his deep dark green eyes. Her knees turned to jelly and she bulked into his arms under the sheer weight of his love… his lust.

"Sorry," she whispered into his chest. "I'm so clumsy"

"It's okay baby. I'll always be here to catch you" Eileen's face turned beat red when he whispered that into her ear. She was on the verge of losing it. All self-control she was having was being erased as the raccoon started to slowly rub his tail on her back…he was so skilled with that tail. Her body started to involuntarily rub against Rigby's body as he kept her in his embrace. She was being enveloped in some kind of heat, and the more it came, the more she wanted. The setting was perfect. She's in the V.I.P section of one of the hottest clubs in the city, with the hottest man in the world to her. She could feel it. The lust growing in her soul was overwhelming, ripping through her like a tornado as she started to rub on Rigby.

"Well," said Eileen. "How do I know you'll always catch me?" Rigby back away a little and held up his right hand, showing the word stitched into the back of it.

"Because," he said smirking and showing is clear white teeth. Eileen gulped, anxious to her his answer. He let out a quick chuckle before leaning in and speaking into her ear. "I'm…your…rrrock."

She finally had reached here breaking point. She forcefully pushed Rigby down onto the couch and straddled him, ready for whatever adventure their mutual lust would take them.

"I love you Rigby…"

"I love you too…my darling…" Rigby trailed of as his gaze went to Eileen's lips. She knew what he wanted…and she wanted it too. She leaned in for a kiss, expecting it to envelope her and send here to what would be sheer ecstasy, but just before their lips meet, her lustful daze was broken by a light shining through her closed eyes. She winced and opened her eyes as everything was enveloped by a futuristic, grey light, everything but a bright glowing green light that replaced where Rigby once was, but it too began to fade. The scene around her started to change once again. There was a slight breeze on her face. The sun started the shine through as the light changed and eventually dim down to reveal a cool autumn day. The leaves were just changing and everything was so…so… blurry. Are they moving?

"No…" Eileen thought. "…it's me. I'm moving." She looked around and found herself in a red drop-top going down a country road. Surprisingly there were a lot of trees around. She realized that she wasn't wearing the right attire and her hair and clothes were probably ruffled, considering what happened, but when she looked down, her clothes had changed again. This time she was wearing an elegant sundress with a flower pattern on it. It was something she would wear regularly, but she felt a lot more comfortable. Her attention turned back to the scene around her.

She looked in the mirror and could still see the city behind them, so she hadn't driven far…wait a minute. She looked down and saw most of the things one would find while driving: dashboard, mats, seatbelt…but no wheel. She looked over to the left and couldn't help but jump at what was in front of her.

The tall raccoon gazed at her with a confused look. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea yea…I'm fine. I was just…thinking I guess." Eileen had totally forgotten she was in the middle of a dream. Everything still felt so real. The breeze on her face, the rays of the sun beaming down to her body, even the unusually noticeable vibrations from the care…wait, that's not the car, it's a cell phone. She reached underneath her and realized she was sitting on a phone. It had one new message. She opened the text and read it. It was from Margaret. (The next conversation went as following. Underlined parts are the texts)

**Margret: **Hey Eileen. What's up?

**Eileen: **nm. I'm just drivin in the country.

**Margaret:** Oh, is Don with u ;-p. Through deductive reasoning, she guessed the happy, human-like raccoon next to her was Don. He looked like an older version of Rigby. He had the same hair. Saw face, and at the moment only suit pants on.

**Eileen: **Yea, he's with me. He's drivin.

**Margaret: **Ooooooooo. Is today that all-day picnic u guys planed? What? She looked on the back set and sure enough was a picnic basket, a cooler, and a cliché but nice red and white checkered blanket.

**Eileen: **It sure is….

**Margaret: **…Hey…don't b nervous. I have a feeling today's gonna b really special . g2g, Mordecai "needs" me. Good luck.

**Eileen: **bye.

This is really getting weird. Is she dating this Don guy now?

What happened to the club? Did it even happen? Why does that even matter…it's a dream…right? All of a sudden, the raccoon next to her spoke up.

"Man, it was so hard to get this day off"

"I'm sorry." Eileen compulsively feels compassion for people. So replying the way she did isn't usually unnatural to her, but this time, it felt like there was more meaning to it. Like this was an important person to her. She paid no mind and just kelp talking with the raccoon.

The dream seemed to skip as they suddenly arrived at their final destination. Eileen suddenly felt more comfortable with Don. She had a nice friendly conversation with him and learned a lot about him. But the weird thing is...she doesn't remember the talk itself. She just knows she had one that revealed many good trains about this man. She was about to opened the door when she found the door already opened for her with Don and an out-stretched hand to her.

"Thank you." she replied as she took his hand and exited the car.

"It's fine, but…" Don held out both his hands. "I'd like some sugar in return." Before Eileen could reply, Don knelt down and gave her a big hug. Considering Don was twice her size, it was a little awkward. But the hug…the hug was so warm. It felt so inviting. Don's soft fur against her body felt so exquisite. Eileen slowly started to return the hug as she smiled. A small sigh escaped here mouth as Don held her even tighter, but not so much to hurt her. She felt like drifting to sleep…which is odd considering she's in a dream. But her bliss was broken as she was being lifted off the ground. As she rose she let out a small high-pitched giggle as Don placed her on her shoulders. She was about six feet off the ground, but strangle felt safe with the raccoon holding her. Don proceeded to get the things out of the car. His balance was impeccable. He picked up the blanket and handed it to Eileen, and then picked the cooler and basket without Eileen feeling as much as a slight imbalance.

"Ready?" said Don. He had a slight grin on his face as a looked up at Eileen.

"Ready for what?"

"THIS!" All of a sudden Don took off jogging up the hill. Strangely enough, Eileen didn't fall off. She was even holding on that much yet he still managed to keep her there. As she got closer they got to their little picnic niche, she was astonished by the view. It was a beautiful hill with a clear view of the horizon and one lone tree with a swing. Again, this seemed way too perfect. It's almost like someone is setting this up. She decided to think nothing of it and just enjoy this picnic with a guy she knows nothing about…in real life anyway.

"Whelp," said Don while sitting down. "Here we are."

"Yup…" Eileen joined him on the blanket.

"I packed your favorite: Homemade Spinach Fettuccine with Cream Sauce, a little Prosecco (wink wink), and Tiramisu for dessert." Eileen was genuinely surprised. No one has ever gone out of their way for her like that. This was traditional Italian dinner and

her being Italian, she recognized every dish that Don just mentioned. When she thought about it, the food in the basket did smell rather familiar to her.

"Wow Don…this is…so special. You're so kind"

"It's the least I could do for my girlfriend" Don gave Eileen a quick peck on the check. She turned beat red. She felt so important with Don. He wanted to do nothing but give her the best in life. He was a complete gentleman. He was chivalrous, kind, caring, and really cute too. When she was with him, she felt like the world didn't matter. It was just her and Don.

"Whelp," said Don. "Let's eat!"

After a nice dinner, the two had a romantic evening of playing in the grass (which Don removed his dress pants for, leaving him naked (which Eileen didn't mind)), swinging and laying together on the hill watching the sun set. As the stars started to come out, Don got a lantern from the car and returned to his girlfriend. As he lit it up, he noticed Eileen was slightly shivering.

"I gotcha." he said. He pulled her in close and laid her on his stomach. Eileen was small enough that she fit well on his broad chest and shoulders. She felt safe there. "Nothing like a little sugar to keep you warm."

"Yea," Eileen sighed. She and Don laid there for a while calling out constellations and talking about space and its wonders. Not only was Don very nice, he was also very intelligent. Eileen liked that I a person. After a while, the couple finally got up and packed there things. But before Eileen could fold the blanket, Don got her attention.

"Eileen," he said bending down to her height. "We've been dating for a long time now, and I feel like I've got to know you very well. I fell so close to you. You've smart, fun to be around, and you've got such a great personality, it makes me wonder why you haven't been taken." Eileen was blushing again. She has never been showed with compliments like that. Don continued to talk. "That's when I realized, that maybe I should take you." Don adjusted himself onto one knee. Eileen started to sweat. Her heart rate increased and she felt weak in her knees. Is he really about to…? "Eileen…" he pulled out a ring from nowhere. "Will…you marry me?"

Eileen was in shock. She was being proposed to. She, of all people on this Quintel made planet. Is this really happening? What should she say? Her hands started shaking and she started beading sweat.

"Uh…uuuuhhh," Don saw her distress and helped her out of it.

"You don't have to answer now, just promise me you'll always be a part of my life." Eileen finally calmed down.

"Of course I will Don."

"And Eileen…"

"Yea?"

"I want you to know…you're the wind beneath my wings"

"OH Don!"

They started to lean in towards each other for a kiss, ready to be enveloped by love when…

BEEEEEP….BEEEEP….BEEEEP…. A swirl of pink shone through her eyes as she felt herself start to literally rise up and out of her dream. She shot out of her bed like a rocket. What time is it? She looked over to her clock. 7:30 a.m.?

"Holy Wong, I got work in an hour!" she tumble out of bed and ran to her bathroom to take a shower. About 45 minutes later, Eileen ran out of her apartment and down towards The Coffee Shop. I looked on from the roof of her apartment building. I was a little intrusive of me to manipulate her dreams like that, but all I did is was make the settings and people. She made the dialogue and actions. All I did was free her sub-conscious. Controlling electrical impulses has its benefits, but I guess I could have left her alarm clock alone. I guess I'm just mischievous. Hehe.

_**Dreams**__-The Cranberries_

* * *

****Whelp, whatcha think? I hope you liked it. Anyway, let me explain some things.**

**First…SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. A mixture of procrastination, writer's block, summer school P.E., Volunteering at my local V.A., and my brother causing distractions, it took a while. So…my bad.**

**Next, this chapter was inspired after i saw to movie Inception for the first time about a week ago. i just like the idea of dream interpretation. If you're confused about my OC, Promise, send me a message. I can clear up some things about him (but I can't say too much ;-)).**

**Finally, REVIEW, REVIEW, And REVIEW. PLEEEAAASE? I need feedback. I want to make this as good as possible so REVIIIIEEEEWWWWah. Lol. Anyway…**

**So until my next chapter…**

**Be Fun…**

**Be Free…**

**Be Fic-ers.**


	3. Cracks

****A/N: sorry for the freak out. I had some trouble with this chapter. I couldn't figure out a way to introduce some characters. I was also trying to figure out how I want get to a specific part of the story. I finally figured it out. Also, some strange happenings will start so, so read carefully. I'll take down the weird "ALERT" thing. Anyway…here it is.**

**P.S.-anything in italics and in quotations is a thought**

* * *

_**Cracks**_

Eileen ran down the stairs that lead to the Coffee Shop. "Oh  
Wong, oh Wong, oh Wong…" Eileen tried going through the door as fast as she can but her head bonce of it like a soccer ball. "Ow...Quintel, damn it. Why is this locked, it like eight thir….." She looked at her phone. It was 8 on the nose. Either she is good at a quick change, or her alarm clock good change, which was odd, considering how meticulous she was. Just then Margaret walked down the stairs with two people following close behind her.

"Early like always I see," said Margaret. "Oh Eileen, I wish I was as tidy and organized as you"

"It's not as hard as hard as you think." said Eileen. Her gaze then switched to me and my girlfriend as we stood behind Margaret. "And you two are…?" she said very politely.

"Oh," my girlfriend said. "My bad. My name is Evian. I'm the new worker here. You're manager interviewed me."

"What, Michelle never said…" Just then Margaret's phone rang. She got a text from Michelle.

I forgot to tell you. You guys are getting a new worker today. I also have an announcement to make today that will change how things work around to Coffee Shop.

"Oh. Well, welcome to the team."

"Good to be here." said Evian.

"Are you working here too." said Eileen looking at me.

"Oh, no…" I replied. "I'm working at the park down the road. My name's Promise"

"Hey, I know you. You're the guy who played flute at the "Open Mic Nite" we had yesterday. I loved the song you did."

"Thanks, and you guys are…." I said knowing fully well who they were.

"Oh! I'm Eileen and this is Margaret." After we exchanged "Hellos, we stood there for a little in awkward silence.

"Oh," said Eileen. "I got the keys, my bad." After fumbling with her key for a little while she finally got the door open. We all piled in to the Coffee Shop and out of the frigid winds.

"Man I love having fur," said Evian

"Hey," squawked Margaret. We all shared a quick laugh.

"I'll make us some coffee." said Eileen.

"I'll join you." said Evian. "I might as well start learning now." Eileen and Evian went into the back room while Margaret and I chatted at one of the tables.

"Here, where this." said Eileen. She threw Evian a button-up shirt and a waitress skirt. "You look about Margaret's size, but a little wider and shorter." Eileen blushed. "Wait, sorry I mean…"

"It's okay," Evian chuckled. "The size is perfect."

"Okay, good." said Eileen. After making the coffee, the two girls sat with Margaret and me at the table.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." said Margaret to Evian.

"Well as you can see, I'm a black cat. 23. I moved here recently with Promise over here. I'm hard working and like to get things done, but I like to have fun too."

"You seem to have a fiery personality…kind of like me." said Margaret. "Only you're tied down at the moment."

"Well a lot of guys have come at me, but Promise is such a gentleman." Evian and I shared a quick kiss before she spoke up again. "Oh. I forgot to mention. I'm a vampire." Margaret and Eileen went stone-faced. "Well…technical in a fledgling. I'm only alive because Promise knows how to make the human blood substitute for himself" HIMSELF! Eileen and Margaret started shaking. They were so scared that only Eileen's reasoning kept her talking.

"Wha….what-t-t-t?"

"Oh! No, no. Don't worry. I'm a crimsotarian. See…vampires only drink blood for the color, but I don't drink blood. Just the color red."

"S-s-s-so-w-w-w-w, you won't kill us." squealed Margaret.

"Of course not!" Evian and I said in unison.

"By the way," said Evian. "Nice job not running and screaming when I told you that. Most people do that or faint. You, Promise, and Michelle are the only ones who kept cool. Even some of my closest friends freaked out when I told them." Eileen was still not convinced. She knew a lot about mythical creatures, first of being they're no myth.

"But," Eileen stuttered. "Don't you still have urges?"

"Yea, about once around the same time every month. A have to drink real blood every once-in-a-while to survive"

"But," I interjected. "I 'donate' some of my animal blood every month. She uses that to curb her cravings.

"O-kaaaay then." said Margaret. "We better get ready. Our first costumer will be here any second."

"Yay! My first day on the job." purred Evian.

"Oh Wong, I gotta get to the park. I don't want to be late for _my _first day. Bye Evi."

"Bye love." I gave Evian a quick kiss and headed out the door. As I left, a burly dog came through the door. "Excuse me sir."

"I'm a woman." She screamed.

"Oh man," groaned Margaret. "Not _her_ again."

Work was very busy at the Coffee Shop. It was especially cold, so the coffee was a welcome commodity to many. People were popping in and out, in and out, in and out. The girls were running here, there, everywhere really. It was amazing how well they would flow, it was almost robotic. Then again, they've worked there for years. Almost in the sense that Eileen's glasses broke when she ran into a costumer while coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh Wong." She said.

"Oh man, said Margaret. "That's gotta suck."

"It's okay; I'm getting a new pair tomorrow. Plus, I have my contacts in my bag."

Around lunch time or so, the pair of girls' favorite pair of boys came in, with me following close behind.

"You're gonna love it here." said Mordecai. We all took of our jackets, hoodies, and other winter apparel

"Well," said Rigby. "Mordecai just likes, 'the help'." Mordecai gave him a swift jab to the shoulder that sent Rigby to the ground. "Ow! It was just a joke."

"Whatever dude. Just stop talking about Margaret like that."

But," I spoke up. "What if I like 'the help' too?" Rigby and Mordecai stopped walking for a second. Mordecai was giving me a death-glare and Rigby was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Ugh, I meant _my _girlfriend. Over there." I pointed into the kitchen where Evian was washing cups and plates…mostly cups.

"Oh," said the two guys. Rigby was a little disappointed that I wasn't giving Mordecai any grief anymore, but he got over it. All Mordecai could do was smile after hearing I wouldn't get in the way of his chances with Margaret.

"Whatever," I said. I looked at the setting of the Coffee Shop and my mood just felt brighter and…warmer. "LET"S GET SOME COFFEE! I'm not gonna drive all the way put here for nothing."

"Speaking of which," said Rigby. "I can't believe Benson took the keys from us and gave them to you. It's like…your first day."

"He can tell I'm responsible." I gave Rigby a quick grin and a small chuck. He just looked at me with a blank, but angry, expression.

"Hmm…hmm. Whatever."

"Well 'Come at me bro'" I said smiling. We all started laughing and took a seat at one of the booths." Margaret and Eileen came over took take our orders.

"Hey guys," said Margaret in a chipper and friendly tone. "The usual for you two aaand…what'll you have Promise?

"I'll have a sweet tea."

"Looks like wolf man a little prissy." Rigby started laughing. Mordecai was about to punch him, but when he saw that I was laughing to, he joined in.

"Yea dude. I mean, it's a COFFE SHOP. You got a beef against coffee?

"I'm just do thing 'like a sir' sometimes." I put my finger in below my nose and gave a little "nyeck nyeck nyeee". The guys started laughing, which soon turned into an "OOOOOOHHH". I decided to join in. Margaret just rolled her eyes.

"Wow, and I thought two of you guys were bad enough. At least there's another girl with us. I'll get your order."

"Oh," said Rigby. "And can I get one of those chocolate croissant thingies?"

"Sure Rigby."

"Thanks."

"Yea. Thanks Margaret." said Mordecai, but Margaret was gone already. "Oh sigh."

"Did you just say 'sigh'?" questioned Rigby.

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

"Hey," I spoke. "Go for it."

"Fat chance," yelled Rigby. "He's been trying for like ever."

"Well you should ask her, as in right now." Mordecai and Rigby gave me a funny looks. They met me just today and now I'm giving them relationship advice, granted I do have a girlfriend. To be honest, I just want to talk to Rigby about…"things."

"You know what…I'm doing it."

"Yea right dude. There's no way you'll…" but before Rigby could finish, Mordecai was getting out of his seat and walking towards Margaret at the counter.

"What…what did you do?"

"I guess I'm just persuasive. But he can't have all the fun. Why don't you go out with Eileen?"

"Hahahaha…no."

"Why not?"

"She's too weird."

"With the kind of lives you guys have described to me, you're one to talk"

"But she just…I don't know."

"See…you've thought about it, haven't you?"

"STOP TALKIIIIING"

"Whoa man. Chill. I'll stop. (For now)."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." At that, Mordecai came back with the best poker face I've seen in a while.

"Well," said Rigby. "What happened?"

"Well," said Mordecai. "All I can say is that…" We both leaned in to him waiting for an answer but before we could, Evian came in with our orders.

"Here are your drinks guys." said Evian

"Thanks love." I blew her a quick kiss.

"Oh and Mordecai, Margaret asked if Friday night is okay with you."

"Tell her that's fine by me."

"Okay. Bye guys." We all said bye as Evian went back to the counter/kitchen area.

"Oh man, I can't believe she said yes. *gasp*. I have to ask Benson for the day of Friday. I got to go."

"But we still have 20 minutes of break left." said Rigby.

"Whatever. By the way, I'm taking the cart."

"What? Why?"

"You guys, will be fine, you both got fur. Bye." Rigby and I both tried to stop him, but he was out the door and down the street in about 20 seconds. We decided to go back inside and finish our drinks.

"I wish I got that coffee now."

"I bet you do. Speaking of food, I never got that croissant."

"Oh, I think Eileen's bringing it now…Rigby. Rigbyyyy." But he was I his own world now. Eileen was walking toward him, with no glasses. His and got all sweaty, he couldn't move, and he was mumbling something under his breath. I think I heard a "wow somewhere in there.

"Here's your croissant Rig…by." Eileen took notice of his weird behavior. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…" I said abruptly. "It's the weather…yea. He's just not feeling himself." You know, winter. It makes your body feel all weird and stuff."

"Oh I know right. You like start growing a bunch if hair and stuff. Like this one time I went to bed, and when I woke up, my armpit waaass allll…uh…" Eileen stopped when she noticed the look on my face. "I'm…so sorry. I'm gonna go now…so…yea." She walked off toward the back kitchen. She was trying to hurry without running, so her hips were swinging a little more than usual. Rigby's head started tilting. At first I started chuckling at Rigby scoping out Eileen like that, but that changed when I noticed the fur between his legs twitch. This could get awkward really fast. I gave him I quick jab to the shoulder…nothing.

"Rigby!" still nothing. It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw a little pink where his fur was twitching. This had to end. "Sorry about this dude." I socked him right in the cheek.

"Ow! WHAT THE H MAN!"

"Dude, calm down. That could have gotten really bad for you."

Rigby blushed, realizzing what just happened. "I don't know what you're talking about." He turned away from me. He looked back toward the kitchen door, but it was swinging back and forth. He just missed her.

"Come on dude, if were walking we might as well start now."

"Yea…okay." Rigby and I said good bye to Evian and started to head put the door, but as I walked out, Rigby stole one last glance at Eileen, at least he tried to anyway. But to no avail. He gave a quick sigh and headed out the door while putting on his hoodie and gloves.

Eileen was crouched behind the door to the kitchen.

"_Was he really…naaah"_ She wasn't sure what she just saw. Was Rigby staring at her…gawking at her even? She can't be sure, but when she turned around, she could have sworn that Rigby was staring at her, but not in a "ewwww" kind of way. He seemed awe struck…like he saw, and angel or something like. Not to mention that she could have sworn the fur between his legs twitched for like split second. "_But his…naaaaaah." _That was definitely her imagination. He probably was looking at someone else, maybe Evian…yea. She's pretty. No wonder he seemed a bit, for a lack of a better phrase, "turned on". That explains why see saw promise slapped him…right_. "But he…naaaaaaaaah. But is possible tha…naaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Rigby doesn't like you like that. Stop fooling yourself. He barely even notices you like him like that. He's a good friend, but that's it. He's just a friend. Not even in your dreams Eileen."_…dreams. What was with that dream last night? _"Are we…are we supposed to be together? ...naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Just get back to work Eileen…get back to work."_

The work day continued as normal. The various patrons came in and out as usual. Margaret, Eileen, and Evian didn't have any trouble keeping up with the various orders from the various people, all on various forms of business. It was close to closing about 7:40 p.m.

"Hey Eileen," said Margaret. "I got to leave early for to finish some school work, do you mind filling in for me and closing shop?

"Sure. Evian and I will do it."

"Thanks a mill…peace guys."

Evian and Eileen said their good–byes and proceeded to clean tables and put up chairs.

"Sooo…" said Evian out of the blue. "It's safe to say you like Rigby, right?" Eileen looked and her and just blushed. Was it really that obvious? Eileen lowered her head. She felt so pathetic, hopeless. Was she that sad? "Hey, don't feel so bad. It's not that obvious. I just pick up on things well. Come, sit." Evian pointed to a small table with two chairs still set. "Tell me about Rigby."

"Well," said Eileen. "He's a raccoon (duh), my age, a little obnoxious and childish, but it's cute on him. He's always in trouble for something, but so is Mordecai."

"But why are you attracted to him? Is it his bad-boy attitude?"

"Hah…Rigby a bad-boy? No, not really. He's thinks he is, but deep down I can tell he's a softy. He needs someone he can care about, someone to love.

"Someone like you?" Evian had a sincere smile on her face. Eileen could tell it was a genuine statement but still, she felt a little uneasy. Why is she interested? Is she really trying to be nice, or is it out of pity? Maybe she's selling herself to short.

"Well, yea. Someone like me. They do say opposites attract."

"(You have no idea)"

"What?"

"Nothing. Well why don't you go for it?"

"He's not interested."

"You sure about that? He was scoping you pretty hard." A smile cracked across Evian's face. Eileen was confused. The only person Rigby was scoping was…wait…what?!

"Uh….oh nononononononono. Not me. He doesn't even like me….unless I don't have glasses on…oh yea. Either way, that's probably the only reason."

"I don't think so. Even when you turned around, he looked pretty, 'interested'." She held up air quotes. "Come on Eileen. I know you saw it to. He was totally turned on by you…ha-ha." Eileen just bushed even redder. Her fears (or maybe desires) were true. He was looking at her. At first this was just a little crush she had…little being a subjective word of course. But now…is…is that dream going to become a reality?

"Well, I'm just nervous I guess."

"Don't be. If there's one thing I can tell from Rigby, it's that he us strong willed. Confident. You have to do the same."

"Yea…yea you're right."

"Yea…"

"No more hiding."

"Mmmhmmm."

"No more being bossed around by my emotions."

"Preach it gurrrl."

"It's time to do what I want."

"See? Confidence. That's all you needed."

"You're right. Thanks Evian."

"Call me Evi." They shared a hug and continued putting up tables. About ten minutes later, they were ready to close shop.

"Thanks for the moral boost 'Evi'. I really needed it."

"I just think you guys would make a good couple. But uh…were contacts to be safe." They shared a laugh. Evian was about to close lock the door when a raccoon came running down the stairs. The raccoon motioned for her to wait. Evian was a little shocked at what she saw. "Hey, Eileen? Does Rigby have a brother?"

"I think so. Yea, Why?"

"Well either all raccoons look the same or well…." The raccoon walked into the store. His business suit had little flakes of snow on it. He was buff and human like in appearance but with a tail still similar to Rigby as well as similar hair, maybe an advanced version of him…no, not better, but contrasting.

"Hi," he said in a very sweet and mannerly tone. "Is it too late to order?

_**Cracks ft. Belle Humble (Flux Pavilion Remix)**__-Freestylers_

* * *

****Chapter three everyone….I hoped you liked it. Now, let me clear up some things.**

**First off, sorry for the wait. I've had no time lately to right. I'm starting marching band practices at my school and those last all day. Not to mention I start school in two weeks, so I'm going to become even scarcer. Sorry :-(**

**Second, sorry about the whole "Alert Alert" thing. I panicked. I just want this to be as good as possibly for you guys. Honestly this isn't my best chapter ever, it's a little bit rushed, (ironically considering it's been weeks) and I'm a little scared of the outcome, but keep it fair and keep it blunt. I need to take all comments for what they are. Give your ideas and keep reading.**

**P.S.-Sorry for the "smut" in the middle with Rigby. I hope it won't offend anyone. It's not the worst thing out there. (coughcoughPeenyButtercough).**

**So until my next chapter…**

**Be Fun…**

**Be Free…**

**Be Fic-ers.**


	4. Bulletproof: Eileen's Rise in Confidence

****I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK. Sorry for the delays guys. I've been busy ever since school…and then my computer crashed, so I did a system reset…and all my progress was gone. I've just had very bad luck since school started when it comes to writing, so I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyway…on to the writing.**

_**Bulletproof**_

"Hi," he said in a very sweet and mannerly tone. "Is it too late to order?"

"Not at all," said Evian. "You'll be our last costumer for the day." Evi locked the door behind her and went to the kitchen. "What'll ya have?"

"Oh…I'll have a coffee with a lot of cream and sugar. I know it's late, but I could use the energy."

"Coming right up." Evi got a cup and started working the coffee machine, leaving Eileen and the raccoon to themselves to…huh…who is this anyway?

"Hi," said Eileen. "What your name?'

"Don," He replied. "You might know my brother, Rigby."

"She sure does." said Evi from the kitchen.

"Whaaaaat did you saaaay," said Don. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Don't you love winter?"

"Uh…Yeah. It's nice…Christmas is soon." Don turns to Eileen. "Well that was a random question."

"Yeah, kind of." Eileen and Don just sort of stood their awkwardly for a while. This gave Eileen time to look at the mammal in the business suit. He had a nice built, but not really muscly. He was pretty tall, but everyone was compared to Eileen. Eileen turned away once Don looks at Eileen. The silence was finally broken when he spoke.

"Sooo…you work here?"

"Huh…oh, yeah. I do…with Margaret."

"And now with me too." said Evian Happily.

"Yea. Today is Evian's first day."

"That me…."

"Ha," laughed Don. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well," said Eileen. "We have a while 'till your coffee is ready, so tell me a little about yourself"

"Uuuuhhh. Not much to say really. I'm an accountant. I love my job. I love math. I love music. I've always wanted to travel Europe, especially Italy. I'd say I work hard, do things the right way. I know accounting can be boring, but I try to liven it up a bit. I'm a very friendly and passionate person. But I try not to get carried away. So yea, that's me." Well based of his description Don seems like a nice enough guy. He could be a really good friend too. "Sooo, what's _your_ name?" Eileen just realized that this whole time she hasn't introduced herself

"Who…_me_? My name is Eileen."

"You're Eileen? Rigby has told me about you."

"Re…Really?" What has he said? Was is bad? Was it good?

"Yea…and you seem really nice." Well this is a surprise to Eileen, She thought Rigby hated her. Maybe Evian was right, she should be more forward. "I mean, there has been some negative stuff," _Aaaaand never mind_. "But I like to hear things from the source." Well…thats good…but Eileen isn't the best with words, much less at making herself seem attractive…wait, why does she think she has to be attractive. Hold on. _"Eileen…"_ is this… _"Will…you marry me?"_ It is…this is the same guy from her dream, and He's Rigby's BROTHER!? What in the name of Quintel is going on here?

"So Eileen,"

"Uh, wha?"

"Tell me about yourself"

"Um...well, I…I'm a mole…with a little beaver and human splashed in…"

"Interesting. Go on."

"I'm also Italian"

"Wow, that's so cool. Have you been there?" Don seems so, naïve, but not in a bad way. It's actually quite welcome. It helps her relax. Maybe she can make a new friend after all.

"I have been there actually. It's lovely, especially Rome."

"That's so amazing. I've always loved Italian culture."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm not sure. I've just always loved it. It's so beautiful. The Italian culture, the music, even the people are all so interesting and lovely." Don turns to look at Eileen. "And I'd say you fit that description _very well_. Don gave Eileen a quick wink. Eileen is just…What the heck happened. Did I really get…did he call me pretty…BEAUTIFUL even.

"Uh…uhhhhh." Don saw the distress on Eileen's face. He instantly felt bad for being so up front.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you"

"It's okay. I'm just not used to…uh…'being hit on'"

"Really? I find that a little hard to believe. I can tell you're a kind loving, smart generous woman, with a bottomless heart filled with loved for everything and everyone." Wow…no one has ever talked to her like that. She dreamed of moment like this…but they were just that, dreams…but maybe dreams are visions. Eileen didn't notice, but see was redder then a cherry at this point, with slight closed-mouth smile on her face. Her dimples were showing. Her bangs were down over narrow eyes perfectly. She didn't know it, but she looked beautiful. But Don knew. He could see it clearly, why him though. There is a reason for everything, right?

"Geez…th…thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'm just telling the truth."

"Eileen and Don sat there for a while looking at each other…giggling a little. There flirting session was interrupted by a familiar feline voice.

"Uh…*cough* Excuse me?" Don and Eileen snapped out of it as Evian brings them their coffee. "Here's your coffee Don."

"Oh, uh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I guess I should let you guys close up." Eileen seemed a bit disappointed at that. She wanted to spend more time with the raccoon. Maybe she should…Nah. She can't him out. He'd say know. Maybe he'll come back. Then, she'll ask. Eileen walks with Don to the door.

"Well, I guess I should let you guys close now."

"Yyyyup."

"Yup."

"Yeah." Eileen and Don stand there awkwardly for a little bit.

Finally Eileen breaks the silence. "Well, I should get going."

"WAIT!" Don grabs Eileen by the hand. "Uh…umm. Listen. As you can probably tell, sometime my emotions get the better of me. I try to control it…but my passion gets the better of me. So with that being said, I would love it if we could meet up again. H…how's Saturday?" Eileen can't believe her ears. Was she…asked out on a date? She has never done that before. I mean she's gone out with Mordecai, Rigby, and Margaret, but not her and another guy. This is unprecedented. What does she say? She just met the guy. But isn't that how it goes on movies? I mean, this is _literally_ the man of her dream. Eileen didn't realize it, but see hasn't said anything for a while. This discouraged Don. "I…I'm sorry. I can see you're not interested. I'm just gonna go now…bye." Don started to leave, but Eileen held on to his hand.

"WAIT!" Don turned around to meet Eileen looking at him longingly…she needed this. "Uh…yea…I'd like that. I'm free Saturday."

"O…that GREAT…I mean…cool. So, can I have your number?"

"Sure…do you have a pen and pa-" Don already had a notepad and pen held out toward Eileen. Eileen scribbled down her number as Don did the same on another piece of paper.

"Here" Don handed Eileen the paper with his number on it.

"Thanks. Here is my number."

"Thanks. Well, I'll call you."

"Yea…okay."

"Well, bye."

"Bye." Don walked toward hid red convertible and drove off. But just before he got in, he turned around and gave Eileen a big hug. Without another word. He got in his car and drove off. Eileen just smiled as she walked back into the shop. "What a nice man."

_**Bulletproof**__-La Roux_

**WELP, there you guys have it. Once again, sorry for the delays…for months. I've been so busy with school, and I'm not even in college. Well as you can see, this chapter has some plot development. I honestly had to start over because of the system reset on my computer, but I think it turned out well. So I hope you guys like it. So until next time,**

**Be Fun…**

**Be Free…**

**Be Fic-ers.**


	5. September

****Hi-Lo everyone. It's me again. You guys haven't heard much from me in a while. My bad. I'll explain after this chapter. But let me stop talking and get on with it. Here's chapter 5.**

* * *

_**September**_

Eileen is all a flutter. She was just asked out by a cute, strong, successful, dreamy, hot…wait.

"_What are you talking about Eileen? You like Rigby, right?"_

Eileen just realized what she got herself into. Don is nice but, would this work? She can't see why not but…she has to at least _try_ to get Rigby first, right? He is her main crush. Don could be a very nice friend though, that's certain.

"_But he's sooooo nice. I mean reeeallly nice. I'm just so confused" _Eileen didn't know what to do. This all happened so fast. Don seemed like such a great guy. He's polite, proper, charming, cute, and…innocent. He seems so innocent, just like she was. And that's something she knew Rigby couldn't match. But still…

"GAAAAAAAH!" Eileen yelled. She plopped her head onto the wall next to her and sighed. "Life suuuucks."

Evian saw Eileen's distress. She felt bad for the mole, especially considering it was her that got Eileen excited about asking out Rigby in the first place. She couldn't help but try and fix this.

"Go for it Eileen." said Evi. Eileen turned around and looked at her with a questioning face.

"But, you said…"

"I know what I said but…Don seems like he would be better for you. I just wanted to be friendly and encouraging earlier. While you and Rigby would be cute, Don just seems to be a little more like you are. He's quirky, somewhat shy, smart, and charming. Plus, I'm pretty sure he likes you. It's ultimately your decision, but in my opinion, I say go for Don." Well Eileen couldn't disagree with her. Don is nice, and he seems more open to her too. But it's not like she knows anything about this man in the first place. But if her dream really was an accurate depiction of him, then…

"It couldn't hurt to try, I guess."

"That's the spirit." All of sudden, Eileen got a text on her phone. It was Michelle.

**Michelle: **Is everyone still there?

**Eileen: **No. Margaret had to finish a project for college.

**Michelle: **Ok. I'll make my announcement tomorrow morning then.

**Eileen: **K. Have a nice nite.

**Michelle: **thnx. Bye

"Who was it?" Said Evian

"It was Michelle. Apparently she wants everyone here to make her announcement."

"Okay. Well… I should be getting home."

"Yea, me too. I have a book I've been meaning to catch-up on."

"Always reading are you Eileen."

"Yeah. It's a good way to pass the time in my apartment."

Evian gave a little chuckle as they headed for the door. As they got outside, the snow started to fall again.

"Man, I hate walking home from work in the winter."

I here ya Evi. I hear ya."

The girl exchange quick smiles and started on their separate ways.

"Mkay. Well, goodnight."

"Good night. See you tomorrow."

"You too." Evian was barely visible through the snow at this point. So Eileen decided to stop waving and focus on getting home.

* * *

The snow enveloped Eileen's sight. Snowflakes began to land on her eyelashes. She forgot how that felt, considering she always wore glasses most of the time. It was nice. The snow felt, secretive, as if to hide her from the outside world. All that mattered was what was around her. All that mattered was what she could see. She could barely see the entrance to the park as she walked by. Normally she would get worried that she would get lost on the way, but she walked back and forth from the Coffee Shop to her apartment so much that she knows it like she knew her old neighborhood. Ah, her old neighbor hood

…

…

…

…

"Thank you sir." said the young Eileen.

"Anytime Eileen." said the ice-cream man. "Don't forget to clean your teeth after, okay?"

Eileen giggled. "Okay Mr. Marin. Tell Mrs. Marin I said hiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"Okay dear. Byeeeeee."

Eileen started running through the cul-de-sac to her house. It was a cool September day in her neighborhood. People were out, doing chores, talking, and even having small parties. The neighborhood she lived in was special. It was the kind where you could leave your doors unlocked, the kind where everyone knew who you were and you knew them, the kind where no one fought, no one bickered, and all of the neighbors loved each other. It was also very special because…no one was human. No humans would live in this cul-de-sac. The reason why will never be fully understood. Some humans didn't like antros. They thought antros were freaks. But not many humans believed that, but it was enough in most towns and cities to cause conflict. But here, there are no humans to worry about. At least, there _weren't._

Eileen ran up to here front door. "I'm back."

"Hello dear. Welcome back." Eileen's mom gave her a big hug. "So, what ice-cream did you get?"

"It's Rocky Road."

"Now since when do you like rocky road."

"I don't know, but it sounds cool."

"Well okay dear. Just don't make a mess."

"Okay." Eileen walked over to the window. There wasn't much different about today. People grilling, moving lawns, ladies chatting, the usual. But one thing was different.

"Mom, what are the Jeffersons doing with that bug truck."

"Um, nothing dear. Go eat your ice-cream in the kitchen."

"Mkay." Eileen skipped any into the kitchen, leaving her mom to look out the window, a sense of worry on her face.

Eileen's dad started heading down the stairs to the front living room. He saw his wife staring out the window.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Hi honey." She gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips. "It's…the neighbors. Their house was bought out."

"By who? I'm sure they'll make a fine addition to the cul-de-sac." Eileen's mom just remained silent for a while. She finally spoke up and said: "Humans"

Eileen's dad heard this and became slightly upset. "Ah. I see." Eileen's dad didn't have a problem with humans per say. It just seemed every human they met had a problem with them. "I can't believe it's happening again."

"Now hold on dear," Eileen's mom spoke up. "If they had a problem with anthros they wouldn't move here. Let's give them a chance."

"It's just…I don't want Eileen to be raised in a world where she has to be cautious about who she meets. That's why we left Italy, right?"

"No. It was for better opportunities for Eileen."

"And with the way we were treated there she wouldn't find any." Eileen's started to get even more upset. "Why can't we just find a place where humans and athros live in peace? Frankly it's upsetting and annoying."

"I know dear, I know." Eileen's mom and dad embraced for a while. Eileen was listening from the other room the whole time. Even at a young age, Eileen was very smart, but she was also naïve.

"_Why would her parents be so worried that humans are moving in? It's not like all humans are bad, right. I mean, at her school her best friend is a human._ _So why judge them."_

Eileen didn't know it, but in the town she lived in, most humans didn't like anthros. This cul-de-sac was a safe haven for them, but now it seems that could all change. But Eileen isn't concerned with that, nor should she be. She decides to just focus on keeping her ice-cream from dripping on the floor. Mom told her not to make a mess

…

…

…

…

"Eileen," she thought to herself. "You've made a mess. How do you expect to date one guy and like the other? That's not how life works. You can't have it both ways. You know that all too well." Eileen looked up a little from the floor to find she's in front of her apartment. The snow is starting to pick up, so Eileen dives inside. "I need to think about things."

* * *

"Okay Eileen. Let's think about this. Don is a great guy, and Evi thinks so too. But, you don't know much about him. You could always ask around at the park, but Rigby could get suspicious. Then again, it doesn't seem like he's that interested, granted today might have been just your imagination, but it might not have, hmmmm. Okay, here's what I'd do. I'll go on a 'date' with Don for now. I can get to know him. Building any kind of relationship takes time and effort, dating or otherwise. If things really hit off, well I guess I'll just move on. Things changes, you know that. Yea. That sounds good. I'll 'date' Don for now." Eileen let out a large yawn. "But now, I need to sleep. Tomorrow's Thursday, so it won't be too busy, but I still need rest." Eileen climbed into bed, turned out the lights, pulled over the covers, and started to drift off to sleep. Has she started to slip into that numbness of slumber, her semi-conscious mind realized…she's actually a little excited for Saturday.

_**September**_**-Earth, Wind, and Fire**

****Whew. There it is. Chapter 5. Now I know is say this almost every time but, I'M SORRY I'M LATE. :P. I just keep getting busy and distracted. And this is the only chapter I finished over spring break. I had a whole week too. Any this chapter isn't even that long. **** Yea…my bad. Anyway, some plot background stuff is being revealed, As well as minor conflict development. Nothing big, but vital none the less. Anyway, I hope you guys haven't thought I abandoned you guys or this story. To be honest, I almost did, but I wouldn't live that down. Oh, and btw, I didn't realize how many grammar errors I had been making in my stories. My bad….again. Also Rigleen fans don't be upset. Rigby will be coming in soon. **** Lastly, if you have questions, PM me or leave a review. Also leave a review of what you like and what you don't like. I love all kinds of feedback. Anywho, until next time…**

**Be Fun…**

**Be Free…**

**Be Fic-ers.**


End file.
